Chapter 7
Overview Ryusuke and Chiba meet up with Taira and head to a studio to have a recording session together. Meanwhile back at the pool, Maho gives Koyuki a necklace with a guitar pick pendant. The guitar pick was used by Eddie of Dying Breed. Later on, Taira meets up with Eiji and tells him that he's joining Ryusuke's band. Taira says that Ryusuke's band has the 'magic' he's been looking for. The story moves forward to September. Koyuki is feeling confident with his life now. A new music teacher is at his school. Her name is Momoko Ogasawara, but she asks the students to call her, Momo-chan. As Koyuki and Tanabe leave school, they see Momoko sitting alone and crying. She is distressed that none of the students want to listen to her and she wants to quit. Momoko mentions that she's in charge of the Choir Contest at the festival this year and would like Koyuki to 'lead the troops', since he's such a good singer. The next day, the students in Momoko's class won't sing the song she asks them to sing. Koyuki tells the other students to take it seriously. None of the students listen to him. Koyuki tries passing out the music sheets so that the other students can learn the song. Another student rips a sheet in half and tells Koyuki to do it himself. This student is Masaru Hyodo, he has control over most of Koyuki's classmates. Tanabe warns Koyuki about him as they leave school. Izumi spots Koyuki and joins him. She tells him that Ryusuke's band name is BECK. Hyodo is watching their conversation from one of the windows of the school. Hyodo decides Koyuki is getting too full of himself. Meanwhile, Izumi advises Koyuki to quit the Music Club. The day before the festival, Koyuki checks on the Music Club, but finds no one practicing. He spots a guitar and picks it up. Hyodo and a group of his friends find him in the room and ask him what he's doing touching someone else's guitar. Koyuki apologizes and admits that he's never played a Jaguar before. Hyodo tells him to play the guitar. Koyuki tries to play the guitar, but finds it hard to play. Hyodo and his friends laugh at his efforts. One of Hyodo's friends ask how long Koyuki's been practicing. He then insults Mr. Saitou. Koyuki says that he doesn't mind getting picked on but no one can insult Mr. Saitou and that he should take it back. The other guy attacks Koyuki instead, causing the guitar to fall and chip. Hyodo asks Koyuki if he knows whose guitar that is. He then leads Koyuki to watch a fight behind the school. A student named Rikiya Kitazawa is beating up another student. Hyodo tells Koyuki that the guitar is Rikiya's and that this fight was over video games. He tells Koyuki to imagine what's going to happen when he finds out about the guitar. Hyodo promises not to tell Rikiya if Koyuki does what he asks. Later on, Koyuki meets up with Maho and they go to a fast food joint. Maho notices that Koyuki is hungry and gives him her french fries. Koyuki had paid for Hyodo's lunch that day and didn't have money to buy his own. Maho takes Koyuki to the studio where Ryusuke's band is practicing but Koyuki is nervous about Ryusuke seeing him. They have the drummer, Togo, from Ryusuke and Eiji's old band. Koyuki runs out of the studio, determined to try his best. Category:Chapters